The beauty and the beast
by Tabitha819
Summary: Una maldición fue lo que condeno al joven príncipe Castiel por su mala forma de ser, lo que lo convirtió a el y todo lo que lo rodeaba en su castillo en algo completamente diferente, el era una bestia... solo hay una forma de romper el hechizo... el amor verdadero. SUSPENDIDO
1. Chapter 1

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados y sin fines de lucro, la historia será como la adaptación de Disney, solo que no 100% igual-

Había una vez, un pequeño pueblo llamado Amoris. Cerca de él se encontraba el castillo de los reyes de la pequeña ciudad. Todos los veneraban, incluso para la servidumbre era un gusto trabajar para ellos, pues como no si eran los grandes gobernadores, pero, siempre hay un pero, estos tenían un hijo llamado Castiel de solo 16 años, y que a pesar de que ellos eran nobles, el joven príncipe tenía un carácter que dejaba mucho que desear, mimado, caprichoso, mal agradecido y siempre mirador en menos. Los padres del muchacho un día salieron a su pueblo a entregar lo que le corresponde, ya sea dinero o algo para que nos les sobre nada. De regreso al palacio, que era un recorrido largo y peligroso, se encontraron a una ancianita moribunda por el bosque de los lamentos, ellos como buena gente que son le ofrecieron hospedarse un día en su castillo, porque era de noche y el clima no era el mejor, ella gustosa acepto.

Cuando llegaron el muchacho les pregunto que quien era esa asquerosa que traían, los padres se enfadaron con su hijo por la forma de tratar a la señora de edad avanzada, sin embargo, el príncipe tenía todas las intenciones de echarla otra vez a la calle " _no quiero que está sucia se quede en el castillo, no tocara mi comida ni nada que hay acá, asique levante su sucio trasero y váyase"_ fueron las palabras del apuesto joven, " _Ay muchacho, eres un ser despreciable, un futuro gobernador sin bondad, pagaras por tu falta de humanidad"_ le respondió la anciana, los padres no sabían a que se refería la mujer, el chico solo rio, en ese instante un gran estruendo resonó en todo el castillo, todo se oscureció, los sirvientes, que eran muchos, se refugiaban entre sí, algunos fueron al ver a sus reyes para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, la señora que en un momento era horrible y moribunda, se convirtió en una joven hermosa y de buena pinta, los que presenciaban eso se les caía la boca por el asombro y el miedo, el joven Castiel se hallaba sorprendido, mientras que la muchacha se dirigió a él y lo envolvió en algo verde, incluso viento se formaba alrededor de él, " _si las apariencias son lo único que te importa joven príncipe, pues este es el castigo merecerás, toda tu belleza desaparecerá, más por dentro eres una persona horrible, y como actúas es como te veras, una bestia, feo por dentro entonces feo por fuera, te maldigo joven príncipe y no solo tú lo pagaras"_ fue lo que la bruja sentencio, en ese momento el castillo se ennegreció, una ráfaga de viento levanto al muchacho, su apariencia, que era hermosa, cambio para dar a lugar a algo completamente diferente, unas garras en los pies y manos, un pelaje cubrió su cuerpo, algo monstruoso, la servidumbre no eran más personas, sino que se convirtieron en lo que ellos trabajaban, eran objetos, y los reyes, se convirtieron en piedra.

 _¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE!_ gruño el muchacho.

La bruja antes de irse le dio al joven una última sentencia " _si la maldición quieres acabar, deberás de encontrar a alguien que de verdad te pueda amar, las apariencias engañan príncipe, amor verdadero necesitaras, pero, solo te daré 5 años mi joven Lord, ahí veras que lo de afuera no siempre lo es todo y que es lo de adentro lo que vale… adiós"_ la maldición estaba hecha, la bruja desapareció dejando en su lugar una extraña flor que contaba solo con 5 pétalos rojos y grandes, el príncipe Castiel que se hallaba en el suelo se levantó, y tomo la flor, una voz resonó en su interior " _esta flor representan los 5 años de maldición, 5 pétalos y que cuando pasen los años se irán cayendo, cuando el ultimo pétalo se caiga y toque el suelo será el fin, encuentras a alguien que te ame antes de que caiga el ultimo, de esa forma se romperá el hechizo, o si no, te quedaras asi… para siempre, junto con todo lo demás"_ la rabia carcomía al muchacho, vio el lúgubre lugar que antes era su hermoso castillo, tan bríllate y lleno de luz, pero ahora solo queda oscuridad, vio como sus padres ahora eran solo estatuas, la culpabilidad lo empezaba a recorrer lentamente, camino hacia un espejo para ver su apariencia, horrorizado fue como quedo, su bella cara, su hermoso cuerpo, estaba reemplazado por solo pelo, una espantosa bestia, lo único que quedaba de él eran sus hermosos ojos grises…

 _Como alguien podrían amar a una bestia tan desagradable y fea…_ el jovencito no tenía fe.

Pasaban los años y rumores comenzaban a esparcirse en el pueblo Amoris, asi como que los reyes habían muerto a manos de su hijo, o que una bestia se los comió a todos y que se apodero del palacio, una que otra historia… en total habían sido 4 años y 5 meses los que pasaron, a la flor le quedaba un pétalo, y solo el tiempo sabría lo que pasaría.

Un padre que fue de viaje para comprar cosas a sus hijos y esposa se encontró con una furiosa tormenta, y lo peor, se quedó en medio del bosque de los lamentos, el carruaje se había volteado y él se hallaba medio herido, no le quedo de otra que caminar para asi poder encontrar a alguien que lo ayudase, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con el antiguo castillo, tenía dudas de si entrar o no porque conocía los rumores que lo rodeaban, sin embargo se adentró en él, el hombre que no pasaba más de los 40 años, sintió un escalofrió apenas entro, estaba todo helado y oscuro era enorme también.

-Tengo que encontrar una chimenea o algo, al parecer el lugar está vacío.

Se adentró a una pequeña habitación, pequeña entre comillas, y por suerte tenia chimenea y un cómodo sillón, saco leña y la prendió, y sin dudar se sentó en el sillón. Se estaba relajando cuando algo se ubicó en sus pies, se asustó y cuando miro hacia abajo vio un pequeño mueble en el cual sirve para poner las piernas o los pies, más se sorprendió cuando este le ladro.

-Ya debí volverme loco.

-Usted no esta loco señor.

\- ¿Q-quien dijo eso? - miro hacia todas partes pero no encontraba a nadie-.

\- Abajo suyo-.

\- ¡Oh!- una especie de vela y reloj estaban en el suelo-.

-Mi nombre es Lysandro- dijo la vela-.

-El mío es Nathaniel- dijo el reloj-.

-Si ya debo estar completamente loco.

-No señor lo que ve es real.

-Vaya…

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – le pregunto la vela-

-Felipe, necesitaba refugio para después volver donde mi esposa, mi hija y mis dos hijos.

-¿Ya tiene hijos? Pero si se ve tan joven.

-Oh gracias pequeños.

\- ¿Qué edad tienen ellos?

-Pues mi dos hijos gemelos tienen 19, mientras que mi niña tiene 17.

-Escuchaste eso Nathaniel.

-Silencio Lysandro.

En ese instante una tetera hizo aparición, le sirvió una tacita de té y se la ofreció al hombre.

-Gracias.

-No se preocupe, Thomas no te muevas.

-Si mami- dijo la pequeña tacita-.

Un gran ruido irrumpió esa tranquilidad.

-QUIEN OSA A ENTRAR A MI CASTILLO

El miedo inundo a Felipe, sentía como unos grandes pases se acercaban a él, la vela, el reloj y la tetera salieron despavoridos, fue ahí cuando él se encontró con lo más monstruoso que el jamás había visto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambio**

 **.**

 **.**

En un pequeño pueblo, aldea, se encontraba una familia humilde, con una casita pequeña pero cómoda, la madre llamada Lucia, aunque no lo decía se encontraba preocupada porque su marido aun no llegaba, siendo que el día de ayer él debió llegar a su dulce morada. Era de mañana y Lucia necesitaba pan y queso para desayunar, por lo que le pregunto a su hija si le haría el favor de ir al mercado.

-Esperanza, hija ¿podrías ir a comprarme algunas cosas?

-De acuerdo mamá.

Esperanza, una muchachita de 17 años con una belleza singular, su cabello castaño largo llegaba hasta la cintura, para terminar con unos lindos rizos en las puntas, tenía unos penetrantes ojos celestes y bellas pestañas, una figura envidiable, aparte de que es una muchacha amable que le encanta ayudar, es muy abnegada, pero eso no significa que se deje llevar, si la sacan de quicio sale a luz su carácter, un carácter muy fuerte. Ella consta de dos hermanos gemelos mayores que ella, aunque solo por dos años, Alexy y Armin, quienes son unos chicos divertidos y la hacen mucho reír, aunque a veces la molesten ellos siempre la protegerán.

-Vaya hermanita ya te tienen de asistente- le dijo Alex-.

-No es eso Alexy, se le llama amabilidad, vuelvo altiro.

La chica salió de la casita y recorrió el lugar, alguno que otro piropo le llegaba, pero ella se mostraba seria, algunos podían ser realmente desagradables, hasta que llego a la panadería.

-Kentin, ¿puedes darme 7 pancitos por favor?

-Esperanza hola, por supuesto que si hermosa.

-Gracias amigo.

El muchacho suspirando por la muchacha, le entrego los panes y ella le pago.

-Adiós Ken, algún día deberíamos salir.

-Claro que si- ella le dio una sonrisa y se fue-.

Ahora solo faltaba el queso, pero se distrajo con la biblioteca de la aldea y se adentró para buscar un libro, lo ojeo un poco y se lo llevo, obvio antes le pidió a la señorita encargada.

Al salir se sentó en la pileta y se distrajo con él, podía escuchar a un par de muchachas conversar.

-Escucharon que Viktor esta por la ciudad.

-Sí, no puedo creerlo es un bombón.

-El debería casarse con una de nosotras.

-Esa debería ser yo.

Esperanza conocía a esas muchachas, sus nombres eran Amber, Li y Charlotte, unas mujerzuelas. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el nombre de Viktor, " _No puede ser que este aquí ese hombre, estará acosándome como lo hace siempre"_ pensaba la chica. Recordó que le faltaba una compra y lo mejor sería ir antes de que su mama la rete por demorarse. Compro el queso en una tienda y se fue.

Cuando llego a casa alguien la estaba esperando.

-Hija mía, mira quien vino a verte _._

-Hola Esperanza.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le dijo en un tono molesto

-Querida no seas mal educada- le recrimino la madre, una risita se les escapo a los gemelos que escuchaban la conversación-.

-Quería hablar algo contigo.

-Bien dímelo.

\- ¿Podría ser afuera?

-De acuerdo, vamos al patio- dijo ella dejando las compras en una mesita, la joven llego a Viktor al pequeño patio, y se sentaron en una banca-.

-Ya.

-Esperanza, hermosa chica- le dijo mientras le sujeto en mentón con su mano- vengo a hacerte una propuesta-.

\- ¿Propuesta? -le dijo intentando alejarse, pero este la sujetó de la cintura, ella se tensó-.

-Si preciosa, pero no te escapes no te morderé- dijo mordiéndose el labio, ella miraba lo más serio posible, miro de reojo que alado suya había un balde con agua sucia, es con la que su mama estaba lavando ropa, con su mano intentaba alcanzarla, siendo lo más discreta-.

-….

\- ¿Acaso no dices nada?

-Dime tu propuesta.

-Te daré el honor de ser mi esposa- quería besarla, pero antes de eso ella le aventó el balde en su cabeza haciendo que él la soltara y que la chica por fin pudiera pararse-.

-Por supuesto que no Viktor, serás muy guapo y todo, pero eres un mujeriego asique ahora vete de mi casa.

-Te arrepentirás.

-Claro que no, vete.

El joven maldecía a lo bajo, para salir de la casa tuvo que pasar por dentro de esta, Lucia se tapó la boca cuando lo vio mojado e irse furioso, mientras que los gemelos no hallaban como aguantar la risa. Esperanza entro en la casita y tomo el libro para leer otra vez.

-Querida mía, porque le hiciste eso.

-Perdóname madre, pero yo no quiero estar con un hombre como ese, no confió en él, se cómo es, lo conocemos desde que somos niños, por favor discúlpame ¿sí?

-Tranquila nena, pero algún día tendrás que casarte y formar tu familia, tu padre no podrá mantenerlos por siempre, y yo tampoco.

-Lo se mama… oye… ¿no era que mi padre volvería ayer?

-Oh… bueno… sí.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo en el camino? - dijo Armin-.

-No me preocupen más de lo que estoy por favor hijos.

-Entonces hay que buscarlo- dijo con determinación la muchacha-.

\- ¿Tu sola iras hija?

-Si es necesario si madre.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te acompañaremos hermanita, no te dejaremos ir sola.

-Alexy tiene razón.

-Niños… por favor tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos mama- dijo la chica-.

Los tres hermanos emprendieron camino, la mujer les hizo una canasta con comida por si acaso. Le pidieron prestados tres caballos a un amigo que tenía una gran cantidad de animales, este les dijo que si con gusto.

Ya estando en casi las afueras de la aldea, un Armin se encontraba con un poco de miedo porque sabía que su padre siempre recorría el bosque de los lamentos cuando salía. Ya casi llegando a este pudieron divisar una carrosa destruida.

-Chicos, ¡es la carroza de papa! - dijo preocupada la muchacha-.

-Vamos.

\- ¿Seguros que quieren entrar ahí?

-No seas miedoso Armin- le dijo su gemelo-.

Los tres chicos se adentraron y vieron como estaba de destruida carrosa del padre.

-Debió voltearse, pero ¿dónde estará?

-No lo se hermanita.

-Oigan chicos.

-Que sucede Armin, ¿acaso tanto miedo te da este bosque? solo son rumores.

-No es eso Alexy, miren hay pisadas.

-Es cierto, vamos hermanos tenemos que seguirlas.

Al recorrer las huellas, se encontraron con algo que puso más de los pelos de punta a Armin.

-No puede ser, no pienso entrar ahí, ustedes saben que es lo que se dice de este lugar.

-Armin.

-Esperanza- dijo él-.

-Las huellas llegan aquí, lo más probable es que nuestro padre este allí adentro.

-Debemos hacerlo hermano, por nuestro padre.

-Por favor Armin.

\- ¿SIIII? -dijeron al unísono Esperanza y Alexy, con caritas de gatito-.

-Bien, vamos.

Dejaron los caballos amarrados en la reja del gran castillo para de esa forma adentrarse en él, la chica se puso la capucha azul que llevaba (tipo caperucita), que combinaba con su vestido café con azul.

\- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-No lo sé Armin, este castillo se nota que es enorme- dijo ella-.

-Quizás… ¿vieron eso?

-De que hablas Alex.

-Hay algo en las escaleras.

\- ¿Que?

-¡Se movio otra vez! No puedo distinguir su forma…

Ooooooo

-Qué crees que haces Lysandro.

-Esos chicos deben ser los hijos de ese aldeano Nathaniel.

\- ¿Y?

-Los llevare donde el.

-Nos matara y lo sabes.

-No lo creo.

-Tú lo conoces, se pondrá furioso.

-Bueno o me sigues o te quedas porque vienen hacia acá…ella es la hija… es una dama hermosa.

-Dios Lysandro.

-Ven vamos.

Oooooooooo

-Les dije que eso quería que lo siguiéramos.

-Te volviste loco hermano, no sé porque te estaremos siguiendo.

-Porque en el fondo saben que tengo razón hermanito.

-Estas son muchas escaleras, ¿a donde nos llevara tu objeto misterioso? - menciono Esperanza-.

-No lo sé, pero la luz de ese objeto ya no se ve.

\- ¿Dónde estaremos?

-Quizás en una parte de celdas- dijo Armin- vean.

El lugar era más oscuro que todo el castillo en sí, había una puerta con una rejilla en ella, la muchachita se acercó y toco tres veces esperando respuesta.

-Q-quien es…- dijo una temerosa voz, reconocida, por cierto-.

\- ¿Papa? ¿Eres tú? – dijo ella-.

-Hija pero que… ¿¡Están los tres aquí¡?- decía asomándose en la reja-.

-Vinimos por ti.

-No querida tienen que irse.

\- ¿Pero qué dices padre? - dijo Alexy-.

-No te dejaremos aquí- decía Armin tratando de abrir la puerta-.

-Muchachos por favor.

Ellos no hicieron caso, golpeaban la puerta y la pateaban para que se cayera o algo, pero una voz los saco a todos de lo que hacían.

\- ¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de todos, esa voz era terrorífica, los tres se voltearon pero solo veían una impotente figura, escondida en las sombras.

-Es nuestro padre y venimos por él. - dijo Alex-.

-Es mi prisionero, no lo dejare, asique váyanse antes de que se arrepientan.

-Por favor- dijo Esperanza acercándose a la figura y quitándose la capucha- se lo pido señor deje libre a mi padre-.

\- ¡NO!

-Por favor, hare lo que me pida.

-Grrrr- un gruñido por parte de la bestia que hizo tensarse a todos, el solo quería estar tranquilo, diviso a la muchacha y no pudo negar que era muy hermosa, la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza hasta que hablo- Bien, pueden irse- todos suspiraron por tranquilidad- pero…- eso los tomo de improviso- con la condición de que tu tomes su lugar niña.

-No lo permitiremos- dijeron los gemelos poniéndose en posición de defensa-.

-No dejare que mi niña cometa una locura, mejor váyanse y me quedare aquí.

-Pero papa…

-Pero nada Armin, yo….

-Está bien- interrumpió la muchacha, para atraer las miradas de todos hasta ella-.

-No seas demente hermana.

-Quiero lo mejor para ustedes, asi que váyanse, yo estaré bien.

-No hija.

-No reclames papa, ustedes no pueden decidir por mí, me quedare aquí y ustedes váyanse.

-Entonces es un trato- dijo la bestia- pero conste, si ustedes vuelven por ella, yo mismo me encargare de que paguen- y sin decir mas tiro una llave al suelo, la muchacha la tomo y abrió la puerta en la que su padre se encontraba encerrado-.

-Váyanse, yo estaré bien- les dijo con una sonrisa melancólica-.

-Hija…

-Vayan.

-Hermana, te queremos mucho, por favor cuídate- le dijo Alexy, ella solo asintió-.

-Algún día nos volveremos a reunir- dijo ella y sin mas los tres, padre e hijos se fueron, con una gran cara de preocupación-.

-Espero que este feliz- le dijo ella a la bestia, y el sin decir nada se asomó a una parte en la que había luz, para dejarse ver, pensando que asustaría a la chica igual lo hizo, pero esta solo lo miro con una gran tristeza-.

-Pues no lo soy….


	3. Chapter 3

La muchacha seguía mirando a aquel ser que tenía enfrente, nunca pensó que aquellos rumores de que una bestia vivía en el palacio fueran ciertos, pues sonaban muy inverosímiles, porque se supone que ese tipo de cosas no existen, o eso se creía.

-Que tanto me ves.

-Y-yo… nada.

\- ¿Tan horrible soy mujer?

-No es eso, solo que me sorprendí- el veía las facciones de aquella chica y no veía miedo alguno, o asco… no había nada de eso.

-Sígueme.

-Que…

\- ¡Que me sigas! – ella solo asintió, antes de que siguieran el camino Castiel se fijó que su amigo, la vela, se encontraba en el lugar, por lo cual lo tomo para alumbrar el lúgubre camino-.

-Te matare Lysandro- hablaba en susurro-.

-Tranquilo chico, te estoy ayudando.

-Grrr.

-Hey no me rujas, mejor dile algo amable a esa pobre chica.

-Algo amable… si claro.

\- ¿Quieres que te tenga miedo?

-No.

-Entonces…-el príncipe solo suspiro-

-Bien…E-espero que estés cómoda- la vela le hacía señales para que prosiguiera- desde ahora este será tu hogar, quieras o no, asique puedes ir y venir por donde quieras, excepto a la última habitación del tercer piso.

-Porque que hay ahí.

\- ¡Te dije que no! – la muchacha se sobresaltó ante tal grito- tu solo… no vayas ahí, está prohibido, si te pillo ya verás- ella solo trago fuerte, quería llorar, pero no iba a demostrar debilidad y menos frente a él.

No les basto más tiempo en caminar ya que él prefirió que ella se quedara en una habitación cómoda.

-Este será tu cuarto.

-Como diga usted- ella se adentró en ella.

-Y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselo a mis sirvientes- ¿sirvientes? Fue lo que ella se preguntó en su mente-.

-Oye deberías invitarla a cenar- le susurro Lysandro-.

-Ah y vas a venir a cenar conmigo, es una orden ¡me entendiste! – y cerró la puerta de un gran portazo, la muchacha, viéndose al fin sola, soltó eso que se venía guardando… tenía mucha tristeza.

-Mama, papa… chicos… nos volveremos a reunir, de eso estoy segura.

-o-

Un guapo chico se encontraba en el bar de la aldea, tomarse unas cuantas cervezas no le haría mal, además necesitaba despejarse, estaba hastiado de todo, sobretodo de lo que sucedió en la tarde.

-Esa estúpida…

-Hola mi señor.

-Hasta que llegas Dimitry.

-Si es que tuve unos percances.

-No me interesan tus historias.

-Eso es lo de menos, supongo que estamos acá para celebrar su compromiso.

-Qué compromiso ni que nada… esa tonta no quiso casarse conmigo- dijo tomadose otro sorbo de su trago-.

\- ¿C-como dice? Como pudo rechazarlo, si usted es el más guapo de todos los caballeros, con ese porte tan espectacular, su buen cuerpo, además de ser joven… esa muchacha debe estar ciega.

-Más que ciega, ¡claro que lo está!

-Pero hay más opciones, mire como esas muchachas lo están mirando- Viktor se fijó en las muchachas, las cuales estas le dieron una gran sonrisa-.

-No son más que prostitutas Dimitry.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, yo solo quiero a una de esposa, y la conseguiré.

-Sabe que en un matrimonio tiene que haber respeto y fidelidad.

\- ¿Fidelidad? Pero que dices, yo hago lo que quiero, pero esa chica será solo mía.

…..

-Papa que crees que haces.

-Solo espérenme aquí muchachos- los gemelos se miraron y no tuvieron más que otra que acatar, mientras veían como su padre entraba en ese bar-.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – gritaba el hombre, atrayendo las miradas de todos en ese lugar-.

-Que rayos pasa ahora- dijo Viktor-.

\- ¡U-una bestia, él la tiene, la tiene!

\- ¿Que que cosa tiene a quién?

\- ¡Un monstruo horrible tiene a Esperanza! ¡Es una bestia! - algunas risas se escuchaban en el bar, pues pensaban que ese hombre ya perdió la cordura-.

\- ¿Es grande?

\- ¡Es enorme!

\- ¿Feo?

\- ¡Horrible!

\- ¿Con colmillos grandes y espantosos? – decían algunos aldeanos rodeando al joven hombre-.

\- ¡Si! – las risas iban y venían-.

-No sea ingenuo Felipe, esos son solo rumores.

\- ¡Pero son ciertos por favor necesito ayuda!

-Bien te voy a ayudar.

\- ¿Enserio Viktor?

-Sí, pero a salir de aquí- agarro al hombre por un brazo y lo saco arrastrando del bar-.

\- ¡Papa! -dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos-.

-Quien rayos te crees Viktor- dijo molesto Alexy-.

-No me vengan con cuentos de hadas.

-Con razón mi hermana no quiso casarse contigo- dijo Armin ayudando a su hermano a levantar a su padre, Viktor azotó la puerta del bar por la rabia que le causo las palabras de ese muchacho-.

-Esos idiotas.

-Que ocurre Viktor.

-No te incumbe Dimitry.

-Como diga.

-Ese hombre y esos muchachos serán un gran impedimento para que pueda casarme con Esperanza.

-Pero creí que ella…

-Cállate, todo es culpa de ese hombre loco y de sus hermanos sobreprotectores.

-Si usted lo dice señor.

-Basta de habladurías, mejor tomémonos otro trago.

-o-

La joven chica aún se encontraba en la habitación envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, quería su vida de vuelta, hasta que un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Supongo que querrá una tacita de té- la muchacha se sorprendió al ver quien se adentró a su cuarto.

-Q-que p-pero eres- decía mientras retrocedía y en eso choco con el ropero.

\- ¡Cuidado chica!

\- ¡Oh! Esto es una locura.

-Puede ser, pero asi son las cosas en este castillo linda.

-Te dije que era muy bonita mami.

-Si claro que sí, ahora ve- le dijo la tetera a su hijo sirviéndole tecito-.

-Bebe de mi sin miedo.

-Oh claro pequeño.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente jovencita.

-Sí, pero por eso perdí a mi familia, como se pondrá mi madre cuando sepa.

-Pero no tienes de que preocuparte linda, aquí no te pasara nada malo- dijo la tetera-.

-No estoy tan segura.

-Si lo dices por esa bestia testaruda, no te preocupes- la muchacha solo sonrió melancólicamente.

-Bueno Thomas es hora de bajar, vámonos.

-Está bien mami, hasta luego señorita.

-Hasta luego pequeño.

Las puertas se cerraron.

-Bien pequeña, veremos que te pondré para le cena, tengo buen gusto confía en mí.

-Oh no lo creo, no bajare a cenar.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo nena.

\- ¿Disculpa, pero tienes un nombre?

-Si mi nombre es Rosalya.

-Bueno Rosalya, no tengo ganas de ir a cenar.

-Pero…- en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un reloj-.

-Señorita, la cena está servida.

-o-

-Porque demorara tanto en bajar… dios todo es tu culpa Lysandro.

\- ¿Mi culpa?

-Tú los guiaste ¡porque lo hiciste!

-Porque lo vi conveniente, además, puede que esa chica rompa la maldición.

-Si puede ser… o talvez no… pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo… pero ella es tan hermosa… yo soy un demonio y que decir de mi carácter.

-Pero eso no significa que ella no se pueda enamorar de ti, se ve que no es una chica prejuiciosa y menos superficial, se nota que ve lo de adentro y no lo de afuera- le dijo Lysandro- además es nuestra oportunidad, le queda solo un pétalo a la flor, y se está encogiendo, solo nos quedan meses… su cumpleaños…

-Ya lo sé, tenemos hasta la media noche de ese día, pero como lograría que ella se fijara en mí.

-Para eso tienes que ser amable con ella Castiel- le dijo la tetera-.

-Agatha, tu sabes que esa palabra no se encuentra en mi diccionario… Dios está tardando mucho- un chirrido proveniente de la puerta puso alerta al joven, pensando que la muchacha al fin se había dignado a bajar, pero…

-Nathaniel, solo eres tu- dijo el molesto-.

-Me agrada tu felicidad príncipe.

-Donde esta ella.

-Bueno… ella dice que no quiere bajar a cenar…

\- ¿¡QUE!? – rugió molesto, y lo más rápido que pudo fue a la habitación de la chica, acompañado de sus sirvientes-.

\- ¡Tienes que bajar!

-No quiero.

\- ¡Tonta es una orden!

\- ¡No!

-Grrr.

-Castiel se más amable- le dijo Agatha-.

-Ven a cenar.

-No.

\- ¿Eso para ti es ser amable? - le cuestiono el reloj-.

-Que le dije joven… pida por favor.

-Buff… por favor ven a cenar.

-No.

-Grraaaaa- dijo molesto y dándole un golpe a la puerta- ¡si ella no cenara conmigo entonces no comerá nada y punto! - dijo yéndose del lugar-.

-Pudo salir peor- dijo la tetera-.

-Lysandro, vigila la puerta.

-Claro Nathaniel.

-Agatha mejor vamos a limpiar abajo.

-Si.

La bestia, o mejor dicho el príncipe Castiel se encontraba enfadado, todo esto lo estaba poniendo mal, además de que su cumpleaños número 21 estaba casi encima de él, se encontraba en el cuarto que para ella estaba más que prohibido, botando lo que se cruzara en su camino.

-Intente ser amable…pero me rechazo… ¡que es lo que quiere! - vio su espejo encima de la mesa, junto a la flor que sin pétalos se quedaba, este tomo el objeto-.

-Muéstramela- en el espejo apareció la imagen de ella sentada en la cama hablando con Rosalya-.

-Linda, si lo conoces mejor te darás cuenta de que no es tan malo como parece…

-Ja- dijo el- no es necesario que mientas Rosa, si sabes que los trate mal, ahora por mi culpa están pagando- decía al aire, sabiendo que no lo escucharían-.

-No me interesa conocerlo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

-Grrr- dijo bajando el espejo- es inútil, esto no funcionara, ella no me vera nada más que como un monstruo- mientras miraba lo que quedaba de flor, aquel pétalo se secaba de apoco, el suspiro, pensando que todo esto no servía de nada.


End file.
